This invention relates to a freely portable bonnet hair dryer. More particularly, this invention relates to a bonnet hair dryer having two separate air channels and a plurality of interior air outlets. The hair dryer is made of a foldable material, and is equipped with an electrical device for blowing warm air. The electrical device is connected to the interior of the bonnet through a hose device.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,727,321 discloses a freely portable hair-drying bonnet in which a bonnet part is located underneath a warm air blower. The bonnet part consists of a double-walled and foldable foil material that is equipped with air channels and interior air outlets. The hot air blower is relatively heavy compared to the bonnet part. The hot air blower therefore has an unstable position at the uppermost point of the bonnet part that is set on the head of the person being treated. This causes a relatively unsafe, unstable seating of the bonnet part, i.e. the hair-drying bonnet tends to slide.
Another freely portable hair-drying bonnet is disclosed in DE-GM No. 18 33 320 in which the bonnet part is connected to a warm air blower through hose-shaped extensions that hang down on both sides of the head. This drying bonnet has the disadvantage that the entire weight of the warm air blower is applied to the hose-shaped extensions. This is uncomfortable for the person carrying this device, especially since the bonnet part is blown up into different shapes for different head sizes, so that the bonnet part may slide so far down that the eyes of the person carrying it are covered.
With a similar known hair-drying bonnet dislosed in DE-OS No. 23 08 011, a warm air blower is equipped with a carrying device and hangs around the neck of the user in the fashion of a locket. The warm air blower is connected to hose-like flexible air-conducting bodies. Because of the compressed air that flows out of the blower, through interior air outlets, into the bonnet, the bonnet part can float on the head of the person being treated. Use of this hair drying bonnet is relatively complicated, since, before the floating bonnet is put on, the carrying strap must first be pulled through the hairdo, which is generally bulky because of hair curlers and the like.
Finally, a drying bonnet is disclosed in DE-GM No. 74 19 321, in which the bonnet part consists of a foldable material which is directly connected to a single electrical warm air blower than can be activated by a hand switch. Here, the warm air blower and the hand switch are situated in a U-shaped collar that forms the lower edge of the bonnet part. The collar itself is designed as a dimensionally stable, tubular air-conducting body, which is at least partly supported on the neck of the person carrying it. This drying bonnet has the disadvantage that the dimensionally stable air-conducting body often presses on the neck if the person carrying it because, as a consequence of its rigidity, it cannot adapt to the shape of the neck. Furthermore, such a drying bonnet is difficult to pack for storage purposes.
The prior art difficulties and disadvantages have been substantially overcome by providing a portable hair dryer comprising a flexible bonnet and two blower and heater power modules for supplying heated air under pressure to the bonnet. A flexible collar member, which conforms to the neck and shoulder of the user, is connected to the power modules and releasably connected to the bonnet.